


Blond Bonding Time

by itsedgzoi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Venom and Hulkling get to know eachother while they prepare to fight one of Marvel's lamest villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Bonding Time

   Hulkling and Agent Venom were on there way to the Savage Land in a quinjet to fight some C-list villain, Venom honestly didn't care anymore who it was, so much as whether they could take the bad guy down or not.  
   On the other hand, Hulkling was nearly twitching in anticipation, and kept pulling out his phone to double check some obscure fact about Plant Man. After a couple awkward minutes, Venom broke the silence,  
   "so I heard you were part of a group called Young Avengers"  
   Teddy looked at him for a second, then said, "ya, I'm still part of it, actually"  
   "Cool," Flash said, then added, "the whole idea of dressing up like your favorite super hero and fighting crime obviously is kinda stupid, but I definitely can relate to it"    
   Teddy frowned at the first part, but in response to the second part, he asked, "what do you mean you can 'relate' to it?"   
   Flash chuckled and said, "I guess you wouldn't know this, but I was essentially the original Young Avenger- when I was in high school I dressed up like Spider- Man a few times and tried to beat up robbers, no powers or anything"  
   A smile broke on Teddy's face, "are you serious?"  
   "Yep," he said, thinking back to those days, "anyways, what are the other Young Avengers like?"  
   Teddy was surprised that Flash didn't know this already, "did you really not read all of those magazines and newspaper articles a couple years ago?"  
    "Nope," Flash answered, "I was deployed in Afghanistan for most of the that you guys were making news"  
   "O ya, I forgot that you were a Corporal in the Army," Teddy said, proud of himself for remembering that about this relatively unknown Avenger.  
   "It's kinda creepy how you know everything about all the Avengers," Flash said frankly, "I've heard that another one of you Young Avenger kids does that too... he's called Druid of something like that..."  
   "Do you mean Wiccan?" Teddy asked with a big smile. If Flash was looking for a way to get Teddy talking, he had hit gold with his question, and Teddy continued, "Billy- that's his real name- Billy is just great, even you probably knew this, but ya, he's my boyfriend."  
   Flash laughed at first, but one he realized that Teddy wasn't joking he embarrassedly said, "shit, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just, you know, people make gay jokes all the time."  
   To Teddy's credit, he really didn't get offended at all, "it's fine, you didn't know."  
   "Thanks," Flash said, then looking down at the GPS, he added, "suit up, kid, it's time to kick some villain- who- no- one- ever- heard- of's ass!"    
   


End file.
